The present invention relates to pillows and, more particularly, to a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow to promote buckling of the shoulder restraint strap of a vehicle""s seat belt while snoozing comfortably in a moving vehicle or other seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,094, issued to Syiek, entitled xe2x80x9cTRAVEL PILLOWxe2x80x9d discloses a pillow having a removable cover and a seat belt coupling strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,388, issued to Curtis, entitled xe2x80x9cSEAT BELT PILLOWxe2x80x9d discloses a seat belt pillow adapted to have a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cU,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cH,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shapes. The seat belt pillow further includes hook and loop fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,536, issued to White, entitled xe2x80x9cCUSHIONED SEAT BELT ATTACHMENTxe2x80x9d discloses a cushioning device for the shoulder restraint portion of the seat belt. The cushioning device is coupled to the shoulder restrain portion in a manner which reduces pressures that are applied to the chest by the shoulder restraint portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,185, issued to Reedom, entitled, xe2x80x9cPROTECTIVE CUSHION FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLESxe2x80x9d discloses a cushion which has the shape of people, animals or other objects and is adapted to be coupled to a seat belt. In another embodiment, the cushion can be coupled to the dashboard of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,611, issued to Talaugon, entitled xe2x80x9cCAR SEAT PILLOWxe2x80x9d discloses a car seat pillow which includes a pair of side cushions and a neck cushion extending between the pair. The car seat pillow is adapted to be attached to the shoulder straps of a harness assembly used to restrain a child in a child""s car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,282, issued to Finnigan, entitled xe2x80x9cATTACHMENT FOR A VEHICLE SHOULDER HARNESSxe2x80x9d discloses an attachment which is designed to cover the shoulder strap of a seat belt so that the shoulder strap is prevented from contacting either the clothes or the skin of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,330, issued to McCullough, entitled xe2x80x9cCOMFORT PILLOWxe2x80x9d discloses a pillow designed to protect styled hair while supporting the neck. The pillow is described to have a L-shaped central body and wing portions which are hingedly coupled to the L-shaped central body via a seam.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior seat belt pillows.
The preferred embodiment of xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped pillow of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, what is provided is a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow for use in a vehicle having a shoulder restraint strap comprising: a neck-supporting pillow member having a substantially elongated contour; and, a shoulder restraint pillow member angularly affixed to one end of the neck-supporting pillow member. The shoulder restraint pillow member is arranged and constructed with respect to the one end of the neck-supporting pillow member to form substantially a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped profile and to approximate an angle of the shoulder restraint strap when buckled. Preferably, the neck-supporting pillow member has a first substantially uniform cross-sectional configuration in a non-compressed state. Additionally, the shoulder restraint pillow member has a second substantially uniform cross-sectional configuration in the non-compressed state wherein the first uniform cross-sectional configuration is larger than said second uniform cross-sectional configuration.
The method of using the pillow of the present invention comprises the steps of: positioning a neck support pillow member, dimensioned and contoured to traverse shoulders, behind the neck, the head or the portion of both the neck and the head of a user; draping a secondary body pillow member having a second longitudinal axis angled with respect to the first longitudinal axis and integrally formed with the neck support pillow member to curve around the neck and drape across a torso of the user; strapping the secondary body pillow member to a top side of a buckled shoulder restrain strap of the vehicle.
In view of the above an object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow which is comfortable, stable and provides a safe means of resting or sleeping in an automobile, bus or other vehicle or mode of transportation.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow which is soft and plump and is contoured to resemble substantially the number xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow which is relatively simple structurally and thus easy to manufacture.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow which is easily attached and detached from the shoulder restraint strap of a vehicles seat belt assembly.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow which is easy to use and which encourages proper seat belt usage.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a 7xe2x80x9d-shaped seat belt pillow which provides an inviting and comfortable means for hugging, cuddling or snuggling a torso-draped portion of the seat belt pillow.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.